The Halloween Man 3
This was my worst Halloween ever! You wanna know why? It was because of that freaking pumpkin patch! I already had a feeling that something bad was going to happen out there, but my 2 sons forced us to go there. They kept telling me, ''We wanna go to the pumpkin patch!'' I asked them which pumpkin patch, and they replied with, The pumpkin patch in our neighborhood. We lived in a very popular area, so we decided to go to this farm where there was this random pumpkin patch that I never saw before.' There were a few cheap Halloween decorations on the barn, nothing very spooky. But then we saw the pumpkin patch. It seemed very old, but there was a fair amount of pumpkins- small ones, medium ones, and big ones. We, of course, choose all the big ones. They had a special Halloween price- all the big pumpkins actually cost 5 cents only. And then we saw the owner of the barn; he called himself the Halloween Man. It was a farmer that wore a carved pumpkin on his head. '''''Hey, there fellows! I'm the Halloween Man! Thanks for coming! This man smelled like a dead corpse. Also, his voice was weird and broken. I bought the pumpkins and gave the money to the man. I went back in my car, but my children wanted to visit the barn. I really should have driven back home. But my children forced me to get in the barn, so we did. We entered the barn and there was a computer. Somehow it was powered on. My son clicked one of the files. It was a movie and it started with a dark screen. I heard screaming in the background of the darkness. It was really loud. Then there was a title screen, but there were no animations, so I knew that the movie was unfinished. Then the title screen faded out and the Halloween Man appeared. He said, Welcome to my daily life! He still seemed to have that jack o lantern on tho. Then he showcased his barn. Everything seemed so old but extremely large. He had a king bed in his room, lots of mirrors, a lot of tables, and sofas, and many more. Close to the end of the video I thought I heard someone screaming in pain in a locked room. But I don't remember the exact room. The screaming was muffled and calm. Then Mr. Halloween said something unnerving. The jack o lanterns told me to do this! Then he unlocked the backroom door and there was a female. She was suffering in there. She struggled to get out but she could not. Then he showed a sharp knife to the camera and he sprinted to the female. And then he cut her throat. I was terrified and my children were crying. Then there was this loud thud near my children. I ran as fast as I could to my car. I heard my children screaming for help, but I drove home, leaving them behind. Afterwards I felt guilty of leaving my children behind. I came close to ending my own life, but I received a letter from the Halloween Man in my mailbox. It was written in orange. It was written, ''Dear Jorge Melvin, I apologize, but I had to kill the children. It was the only way to free myself from this curse. I hope you accept my apologies and we may never meet again. '' Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll